narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Shisō - Borrowed Sharingan
Questions 1. Please indicate the Dōjutsu or genetic DNA you are intending to transplant to your character. : Sharingan 2. Why are you giving them this transplant? How will they obtain it? : Shisō is a man obsessed with the concept of Genjutsu. Every single breath of his being is devoted to enhancing his own Genjutsu, and possibly, becoming an illusion himself if he so desires. For this reason, during the era when the Kekkei Genkai Purge was happening, Shisō had specifically hunted down Uchiha who had attempted to migrate into Kirigakure. As a result of this, as well as the medical expertise of some of his acquaintances, he, through the permission of (Obito), was able to transplant one of his eyes with that of a Sharingan. This in turn would allow him to explore multiple facets of Genjutsu he could not do before, particularly with visual Genjutsu. Likewise, after this event, using his enhanced Genjutsu, he was capable of retaining a pseudo-immortality by utilizing Genjutsu to regress his appearance substantially, solidifying such a Genjutsu with his Sharingan. 3. Briefly summarize their capabilities and abilities using the transplant. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : The Sharingan, in the hands of a Genjutsu master, is perhaps one of the greatest tools of all. This is precisely what Shisō uses it for. Though he has rubbish skill in conventional Ninjutsu, and average skill in Bukijutsu and Taijutsu, he holds expertise in Genjutsu. Utilizing the Sharingan, it is possible for him to inflict staggering Genjutsu with greater ease, of course after great research into its capabilities, as well as utilize its abilities to counteract Genjutsu. Aside from this, he also has the Sharingan's ability of precognition, though this is less useful than his Genjutsu augmentation, by far. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : Its primary weakness is that the Sharingan costs a remarkable drain on Shisō's chakra if used extensively. Thus, it is costly to use. As well as this, the Sharingan itself causes great pain to him whenever in use, thanks to the unorthodox chakra it holds, which appears to descend from the likes of , therefore possessing darker chakra than most. 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if the transplant is approved? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : My plans for the Sharingan are rather simple, an expansion on the outlet of Genjutsu. Simply put, it will be another stepping stone for Shisō to attain complete mastery over Genjutsu, unlike no other. He will not have access to the Mangekyō, nor will he perceive any interest in it (unless he desires to obtain Izanagi and Tsukuyomi at a later date). Likewise, its use will be primarily Genjutsu oriented, thus, rarely activated unless absolutely required. ' ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom]] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 12:59, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications